<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be a Master by Inte1eon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971356">To Be a Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon'>Inte1eon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Multiverse, Other, POV First Person, Pokemon Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by comments on AO3 about the matter.</p><p>What does it mean to be a Pokémon Master? Serena may have an idea while she writes in her journal during a break in her travels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be a Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>June 28th, 2025</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's me, Serena. I'm on a new adventure with old and new friends right now. It's a little hard to explain, but my father's theories about a multiverse are true. As of now, we're going around the Multiverse. My friends and I got christened Team Royal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Ash was born, Team Royal formed to stop the first incarnation of Team Rocket. They were successful, even getting Ash's mother to break off her marriage proposal with Giovanni. She joined Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Oak, and Ms. Sabal, completing the quartet. Now Ash, Misty, Brock, and I have taken up that mantle. Ash immediately put himself in charge of the whole trip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of Ash, he says he still has the ambition to be a Pokémon Master despite this. Even I don't know what a Pokémon Master is. However, I think I have a good idea, thanks to my father's teachings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Pokémon Master is an ambassador, able to influence people and Pokémon in events like these. I've heard stories of Ash traveling across regions and helping people. According to him, Mr. Ketchum did just the same when he was a child. Now people refer to him as a Pokémon Master in the present day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I once believed my father was a Pokémon Master because of his ambassador status. He told me that he only completed the Sinnoh League, and decided to take up his career when he got older. He doesn't consider himself a "master." My father wants to be known as my father in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think one day when Ash finally asks if he's any further toward his goal, someone will tell him that he's already achieved his goal. He may even follow in his father's footsteps when he's an adult. We may cross that bridge when the time comes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until next time,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Serena Gabena</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>